First Festival: A Celebration of Life
by Ellfine
Summary: Two first festivals told from very different perspectives: one in Aman   Valinor   and one in Middle-earth.
1. Chapter 1: A Celebration of Life in Aman

**_Written for the ALEC "Celebration of Life" Challenge: _**Spring showers have ceased, and Summer's flowers fill the air with sweetness. The sun is warm, and the breezes gentle. Life is burgeoning and vibrant. June's challenge is to show how Middle-earth would perceive and celebrate this wealth of Life made manifest, whether in personal relationships, politics, or romance.

**Betas:** Fiondil and Alassiel

**Disclaimer:** Playing in Tolkien's sandbox and making no money from it.

* * *

><p><strong>First Festival: A Celebration of Life - A First Festival in Aman<strong>

The blessing of the Two Trees mingled in their fullest radiance, bestowing precious light in abundance. Crops grew, trees bore fruit, livestock bred, and many elflings recently added unto the houses of the Vanyar were brought forth for presentation. The holy Valar themselves came down and walked among us, casting their approving eyes on all they met. Vanyamar is at last fully wrought and I, Ingwë Ingaran and Vanyaran, am content.

As I stand here on the balcony from which I will address my people who gather in the square below, I feel at peace. There is no place that I would rather be at this moment than where I stand now. My people have followed me from darkness and dread along the uncertain, untried road across Endorë to Aman, to Tirion, to our new and final home here in Vanyamar.

No more will my Children, my beloved folk, and I see death.

No more will evil threaten us. No more will we struggle on untrodden paths through wild and dangerous lands. No more will we know fear. No longer will doubt nor dread cloud our bright minds. No more will darkness trouble us. The stars are gone as well, obscured by the greater light of the Trees, but we no longer crave their guidance to direct our path through the wilderness. Uncounted years of travail are behind us, and now at last, at long last, we know a peace and security which will never end.

Dwelling at the feet of the Powers themselves, nothing can assail us. We shall grow and thrive as never before deemed possible! Already have my folk entered into the service of the Valar, learning lore we never before imagined.

Already we have grown great, far greater than we ever were in Endorë.

My wife sets my second born son into my arms, so that I may present him to my folk. The babe coos in delight against my chest. I never knew my heart could hold such joy! I raise him so that his eyes look upon the sea of faces arrayed below us in the packed square. Never have I seen so many elflings in one place! Never did I know there could be so many Vanyar – and I thought we were many in Cuiviénen!

Already Lord Manwë has decreed that this day shall be celebrated every year in festival as grand as what we share in now.

I stand in such awe of all that I have seen and heard that I cannot wait to see Athar Cuilë next year and even a thousand yéni from now. From now until the end of Arda itself, we shall keep this day and celebrate our learning and lore and abundant blessing; we shall celebrate untainted life!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Athar** **Cuilë **– Festival of Life_


	2. Chapter 2: A Celebration in Middleearth

**A First Festival in Middle-earth**

The chatter of insects and frogs sings music to my ears as they welcome the darkness this clear night. The delightful sound of many elflings fills the air as they gather with the adults to enjoy the music and dancing.

The joy of celebration echoes among the trees.

Savory smells fill the air. My mouth waters in anticipation of the succulent food. Meat ripe on the bone dripping in sweet red elven wine begs me to indulge. This is indeed a rich harvest abundant in life.

This will be my son's first festival. I look over at him across the bushes as he crouches impatiently, fairly drooling in anticipation of the feast before our eyes.

We will devour it all, eating until we can eat no more and then save the rest for later.

It would be a pity for any of it to go to waste.

At last our captain gives the command. Arrows fly as we leap into action. My young Uglug will taste his first elf tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** No elves were harmed in the writing of this story – that came later.


End file.
